Jennie
Jennie Wilson, labelled the 'Hardcore Activist', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon. Profile As far as Jennie Wilson is concerned, Bridgette is an insult to the cause. Jennie is entirely dedicated to protecting the environment and animals, and for that matter, the slaughter of poor, innocent vegetables, even. She's been arrested a couple of times for going so far over the top in her crusade. Surprisingly, she does have a good friend, who insists that she's actually a sweet girl, despite not knowing when to back down, and that Jennie does have a good heart in there. Personality Jennie has two main moods. To her friends, she is sweet, kind and a generally nice person. To people she doesn't like, she is vicious, angry and defensive. Jennie is able to make friends if they respect her beliefs and opinions. Jennie also treats trees and animals like people. Coverage In A is for Arrival Jennie arrived 16th to the island. She immediately yelled at Bridgette, not for being an environmentalist, but for not being enough of an environmentalist. Candice shoved her to the ground and Jennie declared 'it's not over'. During lunch Jennie was given a special bowl of soup made from bananas, oranges and apricots which she was very grateful for and thanked Sadie. During the challenge Jennie searched for boxes alone. She jumped on Beth because she was dressed as a Koopa and thus believed she was supposed to defeat her like one. After talking to Beth about being fruitarian and asking if she needed to go to the infirmary Jennie came across Elizabeth. Jennie tried to be nice to the so-called 'murderer' though ended up accidentally annoying Elizabeth and left when she asked her to. In the confessional Jennie says she can feel Elizabeth is hurting. Later on Jennie came across Elizabeth again while hugging a tree. The two bond and Elizabeth apologized for snapping at Jennie earlier. Elizabeth gave Jennie her box as 'jailbirds need to look out for each other'. Jennie and Elizabeth became friends and Jennie admitted she's tired of people thinking she's a 'nutcase'. Elizabeth said she'll see Jennie at the finish line and left to find another box. Jennie escaped the punishment shack and became a member of Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! the team notes that the girls side of the second place cabin has only four beds yet Team Moon has five girls. Jennie ends up sleeping on the floor because she wants to get 'closer to nature'. During the challenge Jennie says the point is getting closer to nature and yells at Stephanie to admire the 'cute squirrels'. She also slaps DJ for being terrified of her friend Elizabeth. Jennie didn't do much for the rest of the challenge but Team Moon came second so Jennie was safe from being voted off. In A little help Jennie is disgusted at the chocolate bar Nicole eats and points out how it doesn't even have chocolate in it. Stephanie tells her to shut up and Elizabeth manages to (nicely) get her to quiet down. She asks for fruit instead of eggs at breakfast but Courtney denies it. A short while later though Elizabeth gives her an orange. Jennie claims Bridgette is a hypocrite. For the challenge Jennie works with DJ though she says she doesn't like him. Despite this she seems nice to him and is angry when Todd pushes DJ over the cliff, she jumps after DJ. Jennie and DJ pass the mini awake-a-thon without trouble. During the hide and seek portion Jennie gets into an argument with Xuxa over who is allowed to use the tree as a hiding spot. They make too much noise and Izzy finds them. Team Moon win the challenge and Jennie is safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause Jennie offers to bunk with Nicole but is turned down because Nicole secretly didn't want to deal with her. During the challenge Jennie comes across Todd's hotdog trap and destroys the hotdog with a hammer. For the rest of the challenge Jennie does nothing but Team Moon comes second so Jennie is safe once more. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Jennie supports Nicole's crush on Katrina; she also says that the strawberries are lousy. During the cooking challenge Stephanie forbids Jennie from helping as fruit isn't 'real' food. Jennie attempts to help but Stephanie calls her food 'inedible nature faux food' and 'horrible'. Jennie managed to convince Team Amazon to let her work at their cooking station; she felt a little annoyed by Alistair and Frederique; she was also creeped out by Percy staring at her. Just as Team Moon was about to be declared the losers Jennie arived with fruit dishes. She won the challenge for her team easily. As such her team got first place. In Factor Phobia Jennie is angry that Stephanie is blaming her for the team nearly losing the previous challenge. After drinking cherry juice laced with truth serum she admits she is scared of McDonald's; when Stephanie cries over admitting her fear Jennie comforts her until Stephanie says that everyone expects her to mess up at which point Jennie pushes her away. Team Moon wins again so Jennie is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Jennie, along with Stephanie, climb the thousand- foot cliff and manage to destroy Todd's Lasinator. When Todd tries to attack them Stephanie hits Todd and he goes down. What neither Jennie, nor anyone else, knew was that Todd lost on purpose so his team would win. Jennie and Stephanie hug in celebration only to immediately stop and agree to never mention it. Because of this Team Moon wins and Jennie is safe. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut; Stephanie offers Jennie a sort of 'protection pact' so they can watch out for each other because Jennie is not as valuable to Team Moon as Stephanie but is second-best. Predictably Jennie passes on the offer. Elizabeth enters and Stephanie soon leaves. Jennie compliments Elizabeth's pink hair and wonders if she should dye her own hair pink. Elizabeth suggests green. Jennie also expresses longing to help Elizabeth with her trial. Jennie is disgusted at the challenge. She tries to tell Bob that the chickens won't hurt him but this leads to him getting hurt. Later on Stephanie taunts Jennie with the words 'Is the wittle animal lover feewing sick'. The resulting argument seals them as enemies. Later after Todd shoves a dead chicken in Jennie's face Stephanie attempts to comfort her but doesn't really help. Jennie also reveals she hates Bridgette because in TDI's eating challenge she ate a lot of meat and only stopped when dolphins were involved. Soon enough Jennie, along with Elizabeth start protesting with signs. She spits at Izzy, most likely in anger at the challenge, but Izzy spits back which makes Jennie run screaming to the communal washrooms. Team Moon wins once again and Jennie is safe. When Stephanie waves chicken in front of her face Jennie gets up to leave looking sick. In Triskaidekaphobia Jennie has to face her fear of McDonald's that she admitted three episodes prior. She gives it to Ophelia but Izzy says they have more for her. When the time comes for Jennie to face her fear by eating McDonald's she seems really scared but seems unsurprised that Bridgette didn't know beef extract was in the fries. Stephanie tries to force feed Jennie but Elizabeth stops her. Later on Jennie snaps at Bridgette due to being still upset from earlier (as well as not liking her). Jennie stops Elizabeth from forcing Stephanie into doing her challenge as she's 'not worth it'. In the confessional Jennie says a good girl and swears on it. Team Moon win yet again for the fifth episode in a row so Jennie is safe. In Sandcastle Hassle Jennie teases Stephanie about her poor performance in the previous challenge. When the challenge is announced Jennie sarcastically refers to Stephanie as 'brilliant one' and asks her to tell the 'idiots' how to build a sandcastle. When Stephanie replies she doesn't know how Jennie is shocked Stephanie is admitting she cannot do something. When Stephanie asks if anybody knows how do build a sand castle Jennie takes charge because she won a sandcastle building competition once. During sandcastle construction Jennie asks Stephanie to help due to the A-Type doing nothing. Jennie calls her lazy and tells her to collect sand. A while later Jennie asks Stephanie for help again and Stephanie reluctantly agrees to help. Jennie later gets angry at Stephanie when she causes the sandcastle to collapse; when Rachel asks for Stephanie's assistance in saving Katrina Jennie rolls her eyes. Jennie also gets mad when Bridgette says her sandcastle isn't as good as Xuxa's. Because of Todd cheating with a loophole Team Moon comes second and Jennie is safe again. Trivia *Jennie is one of two contestants known to have been arrested, the other being Elizabeth. Gallery Jennie oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Jennie in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Moon